


Sex Toys - Inside of You

by audhds



Series: Kink Bingo Amnesty - Card 1 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Play, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gabriel, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Dildos, Handcuffs, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Panic Attacks, Rope Bondage, Sabriel - Freeform, Top Sam, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:36:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audhds/pseuds/audhds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has been a bad boy, so Sam decides that he needs to be punished. (Sam doesn't cause the panic attack during sex).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Toys - Inside of You

**Author's Note:**

> Sam doesn't cause the panic attack during sex, he simply leaves Gabe alone tied up for a while and it freaks him out. Everything is 100% consensual.

Gabriel strained to sit up, fighting against the ropes and Enochian inscribed chains that left him pinned to the bed with no hope of escape. He had been left like this for hours, ears straining for the slightest indication that Sam was coming back for him.

Ropes criss-crossed across his pale skin, pulled tight and causing parts of Gabriel’s belly to stick out. He wasn’t fat by any stretch of the imagination, but in comparison to Sam’s lean, muscled figure, he couldn’t help but feel a bit chubby. But the lure of sweets always won out…trickster!

His hands and ankles were also tied, handcuffs with sigils digging into his wrists and another two sets pulling his legs as far apart as they could go and clipping each foot to the bed’s posts. Gabriel had never felt so vulnerable in his life and felt tears prickling in his eyes, behind the plaid shirt that Sam had tied around him so that he couldn’t see a thing. 

When Gabriel lost the ability to see, his sense of hearing seemed to increase dramatically and every creak and footstep of someone in the motel above them had Gabriel flinching and trying to catch sight of his lover through the tiny gap beneath his blindfold.

Sam had told him that he’d be back in his own time, and that Gabriel didn’t get a say in the matter because he had been a bad boy earlier. The arch angel had taken his five inch butt plug out without asking for permission as the pressure on his prostate was becoming too much. Of course, he had replaced it after ten minutes of relief, but when Sam entered the living room and saw his sheepish expression, the hunter knew what the angel had done.

“I thought I told you to leave that in, angel. Why have you disobeyed a direct order?”

“Dammit Sammy, it was too much. You left the damn thing in for hours! Do you want me to chafe?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. I don’t want you to be able to sit down for days. I want to see you wince every time you put pressure on that precious little ass. I wanna see you walking all bow-legged, with your legs spread wide and ready to take my cock.”

“Ugh Sam, if you’re gonna talk to me like that, the least you could do is fuck me.”

“Oh, you aren’t getting fucked. You’re getting punished. You see, I told you not to take it out, and you did. I’m going to make you pay for that. Go on, get on the bed. Now. You’ve disappointed me. You need to prove that you can be a good boy.”

And that was how Gabriel had ended up in this mess.

Of course, he had put up a token act of defiance, but usually his ‘punishments’ led to him having an orgasm in under ten minutes, so he would take one for the team and quell his sassy attitude. Although he did give a token eye roll and shake of his hips, just so that Sam wouldn’t think he was a pushover.

As soon as he had lain down on the bed, face upwards, Sam had roughly flipped him over, grabbing the ring of Gabriel’s plug and pulling on it roughly, yanking the whole thing out and causing Gabriel to yelp in protest.

“Watch it Sammich, I like this vessel!”

“You should have thought about that before.” Sam’s voice was sharp, sending a shiver down Gabriel’s spine.

“Now, this time, you’re gonna be a good boy. I’m gonna tie you up, and you’re gonna have to learn to be patient.”

After that, Sam had shoved a six inch string of beads into Gabriel, ignoring his lovers whimpers as the beads increased in size. Yes he’d been stretched by the plug before, and his ass was still wet with lube, but these balls were a lot bigger than anything he had taken today and the burn was becoming uncomfortable.

“Saaaam.” Gabriel whined, eyes widening into a puppy dog stare, which sadly had no effect on Sam.

“Don’t make me gag you.”

Gabriel could have cried, but he simply bit down on his bottom lip and breathed it out as Sam shoved in the largest of the balls. It stretched him uncomfortably wide, but by now Gabriel had accepted that this wasn’t going to be a gentle session.

He didn’t make a single noise of protest during the whole time Sam spent tying him up and even forced himself to remain calm when Sam had blindfolded him and placed their new toy around his dick.

It was a Kali’s teeth cock ring which Sam had found online and bought. He thought the name was funny and bought it for his partner. 

Gabriel, trickster extraordinaire, had not seen the humor in the object. 

It was a metal cockring with huge spikes pointing inwards and when attached to his flaccid cock, it prevented him from getting an erection. If he did manage to get hard, the spikes would dig and cut into his dick, quickly softening it and making Gabriel sob in pain.

As soon as it was clipped shut, Sam had simply left Gabriel to lie there, tied down and defenseless in the dark…

…

Three hours had passed since Sam had left him and Gabriel was beyond desperate now.

The anal beads kept knocking against his prostate every time he tried to wriggle free from his shackles and get comfortable, causing his dick to attempt to harden. The damned spikes had already dug into him twice and Gabriel was sure that he was gonna start bleeding soon, not that he would be able to see or do anything about it if it was.

Just when he was about to give up all hope, Gabe heard footsteps. He lifted his head hopefully, staring around blindly and calling out.

“Sam!!! Sammy? Is that you? Jeez Sam, you dick, I’ve been here for hours, my ass feels like it’s on fire! Sam!!!”

Gabriel didn’t hear a response and began to freak out. What if there was an intruder, and he was tied to a frikken bed with his cock in the air.

He began to struggle wildly, frantically trying to slip the cuffs and cutting his wrists in the process.

“SAM! SAMMY!!! SAAAAAAAAAAM!” Gabriel failed to keep the panic out of his voice, feeling tears of fear beginning to trickle down his face. He hated feeling so helpless. He was a damn archangel. He shouldn’t be this weak.

“SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!”

Gabriel heard the footsteps quicken and suddenly the door burst open.

“Its alright Gabe, its me. Sorry, I had my headphones in, don’t panic.” Sam tried to calm the angel down, but his breaths were coming far too fast and before Gabriel knew what was happening he was hyperventilating and crying into Sam’s chest. His partner had somehow untied him without him noticing and had lifted Gabriel’s smaller frame up easily, placing him in his lap.

“Shhh, don’t cry Gabe, I’ve got you now. Sammy’s here. Calm down, baby, shhh. I’m sorry.”

“T-tho- you’d l-left m-e.” Gabriel stuttered, trying to control his breathing and failing miserably.

“You know I’d never leave you Gabe, I love you more than anything. You know that. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have taken so long, but I went out to buy you something nice and the traffic was a bitch both ways. I’m sorry. Just breathe, please forgive me Gabe, I promise I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

Gabriel nodded weakly, finally matching his own breathing with Sam’s and calming down. He snuggled his face into the crook of Sam’s neck, smiling when Sam cupped his head and brushed a hand through his hair gently whilst kissing him gently on the forehead.

“Sorry Sam. Shoulda trusted you.”

“It’s not your fault. C’mon, let’s get you out of that ring.”

“You don’t have to, I mean, we could still…”

“I don’t wanna take advantage of you man, you’re all tense. We should just have a bath and call it a night.”

“I’m fine, angel, remember? And besides, you said you bought me something? I take it said something isn’t a book voucher?”

“Ha, no, I guess it isn’t. But you have to promise me you are up for it.”

“I’d be up for it if you unwrapped this freakin hedgehog from around my cock.”

“Dude, no bestiality references. But fine, I’ll take it off.”

Gabriel sighed in relief when Sam pulled the ring’s key from his back pocket and undid the metal contraption, stroking Gabriel a few times and mumbling apologies into his hip as he smothered it in hickeys.

“Hey, enough of that, I want my pressie!” Gabriel pouted at Sam, who pulled a bitch face at him before grabbing a plastic bag from by his feet.

“I hope you like it.”

Gabriel’s eyes widened when Sam pulled out a couple of boxes, one large with a picture of a man in nipple clamps, and another with a huge black dildo pictured on the front.

“Think you can take all of that for me, Gabe? Wanna see if I can stretch you wide enough to take all ten inches?”

“Yeah, god yeah, Sammy, please. Wanna be good for you.”

“You’re always good for me, love you so much.”

“Love you more.” Sam smiled, nuzzling into Gabriel’s soft, golden locks and breathing in the scent of candy floss before laying his partner flat on his back. It was Gabe’s favorite position because he was able to look right into Sam’s puppy dog eyes. He hated being on his front and unable to look at his lover.

The thought made him shudder, especially when he remembered Sam roughly pulling the plug out of him earlier and holding him down, face first on the bed.

“Gonna make you feel better, gonna look after you this time, angel.” Sam lowered himself down onto Gabriel, kissing him gently and smirking when Gabriel panted and bucked up into his embrace. 

Sam smirked, gently undoing his angel, running his hands feather-light down his chest and tweaking his nipples softly. Gabriel groaned as the sensitive nubs were played with, downright mewling when Sam took them into his mouth in turn and began to suckle and nip at them gently. He bucked upwards, unsure whether to pull away from the over stimulation or surrender to the pleasure.

“So beautiful like this Gabe, laid out for me, beads stretching you ready for your new toys. You’ve got such a beautiful chest Gabriel, so smooth. Just want to lick and suck on you all day.”

“I’m not a lollipop. Just get on with it. I’ve been tied up all day and my balls are going blue!”

“First things first.” Sam ripped open the nipple clamp box, tugging the metal objects out of their packaging before carefully applying them to Gabriel’s nipples, making him whine and cry out.

“Hurts Sammy.”

“Hurts good or bad?”

“Good, I think.”

“Good.” Sam leant foreword and pinched Gabe’s left nipple, tugging at the clamp and making Gabe scream. He then bent down to lick away the pain, smiling when Gabriel melted under Sam’s touch.

Gabe’s nipples feel like they are on fire and he downright screams when Sam pulls their favourite bullet vibrator out of a drawer and applied it to the right clamp, sending shoots of pleasure down Gabriel’s spine.  
Just as Gabe was about to beg and say that he couldn’t take it any more, Sam pulled the vibrator away from Gabriel’s nipple, pressing it instead against his balls. Gabe’s eyes flew open and he couldn’t help but scream in pleasure. Before he could even grasp what had happen, Sam had already removed the vibe from his balls and had instead pressed it against the shaft of Gabe’s cock.

Gabe’s breathing was ragged and every touch made him moan and pant until his breathing was ragged. 

“Sam, Sam, Sam! God, Sam!!!”

Sam didn’t take mercy, pressing the vibrator against the head of Gabe’s cock and holding it there for a good ten seconds until tears of pleasure were streaming down Gabriel’s face. By the end of the torment Gabriel was a panting, squirming, quivering mess who could barely breathe.

And only then did Sam finally reach down and pull the anal beads from Gabriel’s ass, watching as his angel quivered and gasped at the pull of each bead stretching his rim taught.

As soon as they were out, Sam plunged three lubed up fingers in their place, curling them against Gabe’s prostate and stretching his fingers wider and wider until he deemed the angel ready for their new dildo.  
He quickly got Gabe to angel zap it clean before pouring a generous amount of lube onto the bulbous head. The tip was huge, bigger than the beads and Sam’s fingers, but Gabriel forced himself to relax, unclenching his hole and breathing deeply when Sam gently dipped the tip in.

“How does that feel, huh, pulled taught around this giant cock for me?”

“Feels amazing, so big, so full, but not as good as your cock. S’too cold, not warm like you.”

“Just a little more Gabe, you’re doing so well for me. God you have no idea how happy you make me.”  
Gabriel nodded weakly, spreading his legs a little wider and moaning when Sam slid the dildo a few more inches in. It was more than he had ever taken in terms of width, and Gabe couldn’t help but whimper. It hurt, but Sam distracted him by taking the tip of Gabriel’s cock into his mouth and lapping at the slit.

“So good, god, god, ah, Sam! Please, more! SAM! Feels incredible.” Sam smirked around Gabriel’s cock, humming and swallowing around Gabe’s girth until he had finally pushed all ten inches of the dildo inside Gabe without him really noticing.

“How does that feel, its all inside of you, look at that, so wide. God your ass is beautiful, dripping lube all over the bed. So beautiful.”

Gabriel panted and wriggled his hips, trying to encourage the dildo further inside himself.

“More, need you to move it.” Sam nodded, taking the slippery dildo and pulling it all the way out slowly, watching as Gabriel rutted into air, desperate for friction. He covered it in more lube before slipping half back inside and very slowly pushing it in an inch, drawing it out a centimeter and repeating the process, each time working the dildo in further until Gabriel’s prostate was in agony.

“Sam, Sam, gonna come, need to come, right there, quicker, please.” Gabriel screamed in pleasure when Sam deepthroated him, taking all six inches of his cock deep into his mouth and swallowing Gabe’s load as the angel spasmed.

“Feel good?”

“Yeah, god Sam, you’re amazing, but do you mind…?” Gabriel was always unbearably sensitive after orgasm and Sam knew he had to pull out the dildo as it would be beyond uncomfortable now. But the only problem was that this usually caused Gabriel pain, even when it was just Sam’s cock, let alone this huge dildo.

“Ok Gabe, I’m gonna pull this out now, just breathe.” Gabriel’s breath hitched as Sam drew out the first inch, whimpering and trying to wriggle away at the unpleasant burning sensation of Sam pulling the entire dildo out.

“Such a good boy for me, look at you, dripping everywhere.”

“Hmmm…” Gabriel’s eyes were half-lidded with pleasure and he barely wriggled when Sam scooped up a finger of come and slid it back into his ass.

“Go on, get some sleep, I’ll clean up.”

“What about you?” 

“I’ll take care of myself tonight, don’t worry.”

“Nah, come here. Gonna take care of you.”

Gabriel forced himself to sit up, hobbling out of bed and kneeling on the floor in front of Sam, very gently lapping at the head of his cock, just the way Sam likes it. Then he kitten licked his way up and down the shaft, barely applying any pressure until Sam was begging him for release. Then, and only then did Gabriel take his entire length, sucking gently and bobbing up and down until Sam pulled back and came all over Gabriel’s open mouth. 

There was nothing Sam loved more than seeing Gabriel’s mouth full of his come, his rosy pink tongue poking out and lapping up the come from his mouth where Sam had missed his open mouth.

“God Gabe, you have the mouth of a god.”

“Ah flattery Sammich, but I’m just an angel.” Gabriel winked and stood up, swaying slightly when his knees protested about being pressed to the ground for so long.

“Yeah, but you’re my angel. Anyway, let’s get those clamps off.” Sam guided Gabe onto the bed, propping him back against the headrest and massaging his shoulders until Gabriel moved his protective hands away from his chest. He knew removing the clamps would hurt, and his nipples were ridiculously painful and oversensitive.

Gabriel whined when Sam took hold of the first metal clamp, biting his lip when Sam released it. Sam didn’t miss the way Gabe flinched, and after he removed the second clamp, he very gently lapped at the sore, rosy-red nipples, kissing them until Gabriel finally relaxed against the bed frame and fell fast asleep.  
“Goodnight, angel.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it :) Please leave feedback, it makes my day!!! xxx


End file.
